For You
by BananasForApples
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happy. That is, until Blaine gets sick. After a morning of throwing up and a dizzy spell in the Dalton cafeteria, Kurt forces Blaine to go to the nurses office where Blaine receives some... unexpected news. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic, so be kind! I've already started posting chapters from this on my Live Journal (only three so far), so I'll be just put all of the chapters that I've posted up there so far on here and then post them at the same time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, this story contains mpreg, but it isn't crack.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt called into his boyfriends seemingly empty room. "Are you in here?" Kurt's question was answered by a groan coming from the direction of the open bathroom door, the light spilling out into Blaine's dorm room and illuminating the curly haired boy leaning over the toilet bowl. "Oh, Blaine. Not again." Kurt responded in a sympathetic voice. Blaine only nodded his head in response, falling back unceremoniously onto his backside and leaning against the wall behind him. When Kurt finally reaches Blaine, He wastes no time and promptly slides down the wall to comfort his sickly boyfriend who he wraps his arms around.<p>

"are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor's?" Kurt asks, pulling away just enough to look at Blaine with a concerned and worried expression on his pale face.

"I'm not sick Kurt." Blaine starts in a shaky voice. "I don't even have a fever." He slowly extricates himself from Kurt's arms and shakily pulls himself to his feet. "Just give me a minute and I'll be fine. We can go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast."

"Let's at least go down to the nurse, alright?" Kurt pleads. "I know you don't have a fever, but people don't just vomit for no reason, baby."

"I - I know that, Kurt, I just - can we do this later? I'm really hungry ." His hands grip the porcelain sink so tightly that Kurt can see his skin stretched white over his knuckles from where he was still sitting against the bathroom wall.

"Oh, baby." Kurt sighed, pulling himself to his feet and taking two long strides to stand behind Blaine and wrap his arms around him. Kurt had gotten used to Blaine's sudden spurts of anger or sadness ever since the boy had started getting sick. Blaine told him that it was because he had never like being sick and it made him feel weak, and so they blamed it on that.

"Let's just go to breakfast, okay Kurt?"Blaine asked, his voice still weak but the color slowly returning to his cheeks.

Kurt sighed, not wanting to let his boyfriend go untreated for much longer but he found himself unable to say not to the face of the boy he found himself falling in love with.

It's not that Blaine was afraid of going to the doctor, it's just that he didn't particularly... enjoy the though of it, nor did he find it completely necessary. He knew that he would get over this... bug or whatever it was in a few days. A week tops. And then he and Kurt could enjoy the rest of the school year as the happy couple that they were. Blaine regretted the fact that he hadn't realized his feelings for Kurt sooner than he did. He had wasted all of the time that he and Kurt could have been learning about each other (in an intimate way), and he wished that he could have made the most out of the time he had with the beautiful boy that he was now growing to love. "Blaine?" Hearing his boyfriend calling him breaks Blaine out of his thoughts and causes him to whip his head towards the direction of the beautiful voice. "The bell rang." Kurt explains, standing up behind him and holding his hand out for Blaine to take. "We need to go to class now." Blaine nods, pushing his barely picked at bowl of cereal away from him and turning around in his seat to take the hand of his waiting boyfriend. When Blaine stands up, he is infinitely happier for his boyfriends tight grip and fast reflexes because the room immediately begins to spin and his legs decide they don't want to hold his weight anymore. Kurt immediately panics, and is unsure what to do when he sees his boyfriends hazel eyes roll into the back of his head momentarily and feels his body go slack. He goes with his first instinct and tightens his grip and holds Blaine up, hoping that the boy will be okay. "Blaine? Blaine, are you okay." Kurt asks frantically, his voice laced with worry and nervousness. "I - I think so." Blaine answers, unsurely, breathing deeply and closing his eyes shut tightly in an attempt to ease the spinning of the room.

"Okay, that's it. We're getting you to the nurse."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, if you could step out of the room for a moment. I'd like to speak to Mr. Anderson alone." The nurse requests, looking at Kurt with kindness and... sympathy?<p>

"He can stay." Blaine rushes to say, sitting up quickly from the cot he had been laying in. With a groan, Blaine realizes that he sat up too quickly, and slumps back into the cot.

"It's okay, babe, I'll be right outside the door." Kurt says, leaning down and kissing Blaine on the forehead before crossing the room and leaving with a nod of thanks to the nurse.

Blaine and the nurse watch as Kurt leaves the room, and there is a slightly awkward silence left behind before the nurse clears her throat and turns back to her patient.

Blaine, dear, I'm not a doctor, but I keep up with all of the new medical studies." she begins, pulling her desk chair into the middle of the room and taking a seat in front of Blaine. She sighs again before she continues. "Doctors in California have recently made a new discovery. A... condition, if you will. It's a rare condition, yes, but with all of your symptoms I do believe that you may have it."

Blaine isn't sure what to say. The way that she was talking, sympathy and pity laced throughout her voice, scares Blaine. It's like she's telling him that he has a life threatening illness, and for all he knows, that's exactly what she could be doing. Blaine's heart rate speeds up with ever second that ticks by and he really wishes that he had protested harder when the nurse asked Kurt to leave because he needed his boyfriend now more than ever before.

Finally finding his voice again, Blaine speaks up. "What - what is it?"

"Blaine, you - it's the ability to conceive an child, Mr. Anderson." She pauses for a moment. "You're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy! The chapters after this will be longer than this first one. It's more of a prologue than anything. So yeah, Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm Back! Don't expect updates to be this quick, I'm just catching up to my LJ (as I already mentioned.) **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: (cause I forgot last time) I DO NOT OWN GLEE. The characters, settings and everything else belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. **

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Baby, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Kurt asks as he lays on the bed in his boyfriends dorm room, curled up behind the boy who had been unresponsive and as pale as a ghost since he walked out of the nurses office three hours ago.<p>

"Kurt, I…" Blaine trails off, tears rolling down his face and sobs racking his body. Kurt holds him tighter, spooning him from behind and kissing the un-gelled curls on the top of his head. "Can you get my computer?" Blaine requests, twisting around from his spot on his bed and looking up at Kurt through tearful eyes.

Kurt immediately jumps from his spot on the bed to run toward Blaine's homework covered desk. Eventually Kurt finds the laptop, snatches it and rushes back to Blaine's bed. He gingerly hands his boyfriend the computer and slides back into place beside the boy who is now sitting up against his headboard. Once the he has ahold of the computer, Blaine turns around so that he is facing Kurt, effectively blocking his boyfriends view of the laptop screen as he searches the internet.

Ten minutes pass before Blaine silently hands his computer over to his waiting boyfriend, avoiding eye contact the entire time. When Kurt starts reading the article that Blaine has pulled up on his computer, Blaine finally lifts his eyes and watches with bated breath as Kurt's eyes grow larger and larger as he read swords such as _temporary uterus_, _hormonal abnormality_ and _male pregnancy_.

Kurt can't think. He doesn't know what to think. He just sits and stares at the computer screen even after he's long finished reading the article. His head is fuzzy and he is finding it hard to breathe as panic runs through him. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do- what _they're_ supposed to do- and all he wants is for someone to give him the answers. Then he realizes that it doesn't matter what he's supposed to do, or what he's _going_ to do. Well, it does, but not at this very moment. At this very moment all that matters is the boy who is sitting in front of him. The confused, worried and _pregnant_ boy in front of him.

Quietly, Kurt snaps the computer shut and pushes it off of his lap. He looks up at Blaine, now looking down at his hands in his lap with tears silently streaming down his face. Kurt scoots up so that their knees are touching and when Blaine feels his boyfriends arms wrap tightly around him, it's like a dam breaks and the boy is sobbing into Kurt's uniform shirt.

"Shh..." Kurt says into Blaine's curly hair through the tears that are now streaming down his own face. "I-I don't know what we're going to do yet. But I'm going to figure it out. I'm going to take care of you. Both of you."

* * *

><p>The last two months of the school year went by in a blur. A doctors visit confirms that the pregnancy is six weeks along as the two had suspected and that the baby is healthy. Now, at 14 weeks along, Blaine is anxious for the end of the school year. It's three days before the last day of school and Blaine is getting dressed for the day. He has just gotten out of the shower and has a towel wrapped tightly around his waist when he walks passed the mirror on his way to the closet and is shocked he sees the slight roundness of his abdomen. He had noticed over the past couple of weeks that the muscles in his stomach were getting softer, the definition slowly going away, but he wouldn't have necessarily said the he was <em>showing<em>, per se. Now there was no denying it, he knew that he would have to tell his parents, and he dreaded that more than anything else.

His parents had never been the most... _accepting_ of his sexuality. His mom had never said anything outright against him, but there was a look in her eyes whenever she looked him that just screamed 'I'm disappointed in you,' and it killed him every time. His dad was a completely different story. He had never been... quiet about his opinions about the gay community when Blaine was growing up, and Blaine knew that it was a death sentence when he first came out, and he was lucky when all his dad did was call him a freak and put him in therapy.

If his dad had thought he was a freak before, Blaine didn't know what to imagine what was going to happen now.

Blaine sighs and continues to get dressed. As he is about to pull his shirt on he hears a knock on his door and folds his arms over his stomach to hide it from whoever was on the other side and pulls the door open. When he sees his boyfriend on the other side, he immediately drops his arms and pulls Kurt into his room.

"Look." Blaine says simply, pulling the dress shirt off of his shoulders and standing in front of Kurt with his arms stretched to the side. Kurt knows that Blaine is showing him his stomach in annoyance and exasperation, but the only thing that Kurt can feel is amazement. He immediately walks forward and crouches down so that his eyes are level with his boyfriends slightly swollen abdomen. He lays his hands on Blaine's waist before leaning in and resting his forehead against the baby bump, closing his eyes and reveling in the closeness. He leans forward and lays a kiss just below his boyfriends navel before leaning back and staring up into Blaine's slightly wet eyes.

"I promise you," Kurt starts, pulling himself back to his feet to stare at Blaine eye to eye. "I will do anything in my power to protect you. Always." they stand like that, staring into each others eyes with love and devotion until Blaine has no choice but to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>Four days later, on a Friday, Blaine stands outside of his house, staring at the front door like it's the most frightening thing in the world. With his two suitcases in his hands, he realizes that tonight is the night. The night that he would have to tell his parents that they would become grandparents in five and a half short months. He sighs before digging his house key out of the pocket of his blue jeans and opening his front door.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" Blaine calls into the seemingly empty house. He stands still for a moment, waiting for a response, and sighs in relief when there isn't one. As he ascends the stairs to his room, Blaine figures that his parents doesn't even even that he was coming home today. The reason that he boarded at Dalton in the first place was because his dad didn't want to see him. He knew this because his dad told him so. That was the selling point when Blaine had begged to transfer during his freshman year of high school.

Blaine decides not to unpack yet, and instead just leaves his suitcases at the foot of his bed which be immediately falls into. He is exhausted and he knows from what the doctor told him that it was because of the strain the baby was putting on him and the rush of estrogen that his body has had to produce that it doesn't know how to deal with.

He doesn't know how long he's out, but the next thing Blaine knows, he hears his name being called from downstairs. It surprises him that his mom knew that he was home to call him, he isn't surprised that she didn't bother enough to take off of work to greet him when he arrived. When he's standing outside of the door to the dining room is when it hits him again. The gravity of the situation. Of what he's about to reveal. Unconsciously, Blaine lays his hand on his stomach, rubbing the bump with his thumb and breathing in deeply.

"Blaine!" His dads voice screams from the other side of the door, causing Blaine to jump a foot backwards. "Get your ass in here!" after slowing his breathing and attempting to calm his nerves, Blaine pushes the doors open and walks into the dining room. "Finally decided to grace is with your presence, huh?"

Blaine doesn't answer, instead he just looks down at his feet as he walks around to his usual seat at the dining room table, avoiding the hateful eyes of his father and the usual disappointed look from his mother.

Dinner is an awkward affair in the Anderson household, as always, but Blaine manages through it. When he looks up and his parents plates are nearly empty, he decides that it's now or never and swallows the lump in his throat before standing up and clearing his throat. "Sit down, boy. Your mother and I haven't excused you yet." Mr. Anderson says, looking at his son with hatred.

"I-I need to tell you something." He realizes with a start that this is exactly how he came out to his parents, four years ago, but he shakes his head and moves forward. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Kurt and... Well we didn't know that it was possible bu-" his dad cuts him off then, pushing his chair back and lurching forward to grab Blaine's arm.

"That's enough out of you. I thought you would have come to your senses by now. Instead you've got another _faggy_ friend!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM THAT! DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL HIM THAT!" Blaine yells, pulling his arm forcefully out of his fathers grasp. Logic tells him that his reaction is a mood swing, but Blaine knows that he would always stand up to his father about Kurt. Baby hormones or no baby hormones.

Mr. Anderson's reaction to his sons outburst was something that Blaine would have never expected. The resounding thud that came from his fathers fist hitting his cheek caused the entire room to go silent. Blaine looked up at his mother with tears stinging his eyes and his right hand on his face on left wrapped around his stomach, protecting himself and his baby from harm. Blaine felt his tears spill over when his mothers eyes darted away from his, denying him the help and protection he so desperately needed. He takes a couple of deep breaths to steady his voice and picks himself off of the ground that he hadn't noticed he fell to. He looks his father straight in he eye and gathers all the _courage_ he can muster.

"I'm pregnant."

"Get out."

The response doesn't come from his dad as he expects. Mr. Anderson's face looks like a cherry ready to pop, but his mouth hadn't moved. The voice was quiet, but there was no doubt who it came from or what it said. His mother had told him to get out of his own house.

"But-" Blaine starts, but is immediately interrupted.

"You heard your mother. Get out our house." Mr. Anderson's voice is surprisingly solemn, disappointment and disgust evident in his face and words. "you have ten minutes to get your things, and I want you out of my house. Freaks aren't welcome here."

With tears silently streaming down his face, Blaine runs up the stairs toward his room. He is so glad that he was too exhausted to unpack because all he had to do was grab his suitcases and he had all that he needed. Looking around his room brought a new set of sobs to rack through his body, but he eventually pulls himself together enough to grab his guitar case and walk out of his room. Blaine can see his dad from the top of the staircase standing and holding the door open. When Blaine walks through the doorway, he avoids all eye contact with his father, even when be speaks to him again.

"I never want to see your faggy face in my life, ever again." his sentence is ended with a resounding slam of the front door, and then Blaine is alone, with two suitcases and his guitar in the rain.

He makes it two whole blocks before his legs feel too weak to move forward any more and he sits on the side of the road with a sigh. His clothes are soaked through and he realizes if he sits out in the cold for any longer, he runs the risk of getting sick, and he knows that wouldn't be good for the baby and seeing as the baby is the only thing he is living for at the moment, Blaine calls the local cab company.

The yellow taxi arrives ten minutes later, and the masculine looking woman driving helps Blaine throw his stuff in the back of the car. He knows that it's pity, but at that point in time, he can't really bring himself to care very much. When the two are sitting inside the taxi and the woman turns the heat up to full blast to help warm the shivering boy in the back seat, she turns around to him and looks at him with sympathy.

"Where to, sweetie?" She asks, smiling at Blaine which, after the night he has had, he's shocked that he can even still recognize one.

Blaine thinks for a minute before reciting the one household in Lima, Ohio that he knew would accept him.

* * *

><p>It's Friday night and Kurt is sitting curled up with his dad and Finn watching football. Well, his dad and Finn are watching Football, he's thinking about Blaine. He knew that Blaine was planning on telling his parents about the baby tonight, and he knew that he should tell his dad about it too, but he didn't know what to say. Kurt knew that the concept was kind of hard to… understand, and he wanted to tell his dad in the right way. He didn't want to just spring it on him in the middle of a football game, even though he desperately wanted - needed - to get it off of his chest. It's the commercial and he's about to open his mouth to ask his dad if he can talk to him alone when there is a knock on the front door. In his haste to get some fresh air, Kurt jumps up from his spot next to Finn on the couch. "I'll get it!" He says excitedly.<p>

The sight that Kurt meets when he opens the door is one that he never expected and never wants to see again. Blaine is standing on his doorstep dripping from head to foot, his thin t-shirt clinging to his chest and his belly and his hair plastered to his forehead. In his hands are the two suitcases that Kurt had packed for Blaine the previous night in his dorm room at Dalton, and his guitar case covered in random stickers that Blaine had collected over the year.

Without any hesitation, Kurt grabs ahold of his boyfriend, pulling him into the warm house and hugging him to his chest. Blaine breaks down then, clutching at Kurt as if his life depends on it, and in that moment it feels like it does. Like he won't survive if he is separated from this boy.

"Kurt? Who was at the door?" Kurt's dad's voice asks from the other room, the T.V. Has been muted and Kurt can hear Finn's protests, but he pays them no attention. All of his attention is on the sobbing boy in front of him and no one could tear it away.

Moments later Burt Hummel walks into the entryway and is shocked at what he sees. His son comforting his boyfriend who is dripping wet, sobbing and holding onto Kurt for dear life. He doesn't know what's going on, but it doesn't matter much to Burt, because this kid is hurting. This kid who has been nothing but good to, and for, his kid.

"Blaine?" Burt asks, stepping forward slowly and placing a hand on the shaking boys shoulder. Blaine flinches at the unexpected touch and Kurt shushes him and tells him it's okay. "Kurt, what happened?" the man asks, stepping back away from the two, but still looking on with concern.

"I - I don't know yet, Dad. Can you give us just a minute. I need to talk to Blaine alone." Kurt responds, looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure, of course." Burt responds. "I'll go get Carol and she can get some clothes for him to change into. Don't want him getting sick."

"No. No, definitely not. Thank you, Dad." Kurt says.

When Kurt is sure that his dad is out of hearing distance, he carefully pulls Blaine into the kitchen, supporting the boys weight as best as he can. When they reach the kitchen table, Kurt pulls out a kitchen chair for himself and goes to pull out one for Blaine, but the crying boy just shakes his head and response and gestures for Kurt to sit down. When he did, Blaine curled up into his boyfriends lap, his head tucked into the crook of Kurt's neck and Kurt's arms around his waist.

"Blaine, you need to tell me what happened." Kurt says after a few moment of silence where he quietly rubs his boyfriends back.

"My— my parents kicked me out." He responds after taking a deep breath and Kurt gasps in response, hugging Blaine tighter to his chest. "I told them about — well" hiccup, "you first, and my dad — well my dad punched me-"

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled, causing Blaine to wince. "I'll kill him. I swear to God, I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Kurt, it's — it's okay. I'm fine." Blaine reassures, pulling back from Kurt and looking him in the eyes. "I promise."

Kurt sighs, not wanting to accept it but knowing that Blaine needed him more where he was than confronting his homophobic father. "Okay, go on."

"Okay. Well after — after that, I told my dad about the — the baby, and my mom… my mom told me to get out." After another few minutes of crying, Blaine continues. "I had ten minutes to get my stuff and leave. I hadn't unpacked yet, so it didn't— it didn't take that long. When I left it was raining and I walked for awhile before I called a cab and came here."

Kurt nods, hugging Blaine once more before clearing his throat and speaking again. "We need to find my dad. We need to tell him what's happened, okay?" at those words, Blaine's entire body stiffened, and Kurt looked down at his boyfriend in concern. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I — I can't go through that again Kurt. What if he—" Kurt interrupts Blaine then, not letting him continue with that thought.

"I won't let you go through that again, I promise you. Dad wouldn't say or do anything like what your parents did. And neither will Carole." After about a minute of sitting in silence, Kurt nudges Blaine so that he pulls himself to his feet. Kurt gets up right after his boyfriend and wraps his arm around his waist, once again supporting the other boys weight.

"You ready?" Kurt asks, squeezing him a little in comfort.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Chapter two! As you can probably tell, I'm one of those writers that aren't exactly... nice to their characters.**

**Anyways thanks for reading (and reviewing?) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually have people that have added this story to their story alerts! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee does not belong to me in any way. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX (and other people I'm sure, but I'm not one of them)**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kurt and Blaine are preparing to visit their doctor again, this time for an ultrasound. As they get ready, Blaine is pacing back and forth in Kurt's room, as Kurt meticulously puts an outfit together. "Blaine, hun." Kurt says, stepping back from his closet with a sigh and looking at his boyfriend. "You have to calm down, okay? What are you nervous about, anyway?" Kurt asks.<p>

"I- I don't know, I just- what if there's something wrong? What if-" Kurt cuts Blaine off then, crossing the short distance between the two and placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine, Blaine. I promise." Kurt reassures him before kissing Blaine's forehead and squeezing his shoulders lightly. "Now, stop fretting around. All that stress isn't good for you." He says, turning back around towards his closet and pulling out a white button down shirt.

"Yeah, okay. I'll wait downstairs with your dad." Blaine sighs, walking towards the closed door.

"Blaine?" Blaine turns around at the sound of his name, his hand on the doorknob. "You okay now?" Kurt asks with concern on his face. Blaine nods in response and continues out the door.

When Blaine arrives downstairs, Mr. Hummel is sitting on the couch watching the weather channel. Burt doesn't notice the young boy at first and doesn't look away from the television until he feels the weight on the couch shift slightly. They hadn't talked very much since the night of Blaine's arrival, nothing beyond discussing the living arrangements and the school change, and the air is stiff with unspoken words.

"Blaine," Burt starts, turning the volume of the television down and turning towards his sons boyfriend. "I know that you and I haven't really… spoken much since you and Kurt started dating." Blaine nods, urging the older man to continue, curious. "I just want to let you know that Carol and I… We're here for you, okay? No matter what happens with you and Kurt. You're a good kid, and you don't deserver what your parents did, understand?"

Tears where building up in Blaine's eyes, and before they could fall he wiped at his face, cursing himself and mumbling "hormones." In a raspy voice. Burt merely chuckles and pats Blaine on the shoulder before pulling him into a fatherly hug, patting his back and holding him as Blaine tried to stop crying. Eventually the two pulled apart when the heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt scrambles over to Blaine with a look of worry, looking a Blaine from head to toe for anything that would cause his boyfriend to be upset or hurt.

"Yeah, Kurt, I'm fine." Blaine laughs through his tears at his boyfriends fussy behavior. By this point, Kurt is now patting Blaine down, which causes Blaine to laugh harder. "Kurt. I'm okay. I promise." This seems to calm Kurt down enough Blaine is able to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist. "I love you." Blaine mumbles against Kurt's skin.

Kurt sighs and hugs Blaine back tighter. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Blaine, this is going to be a little bit cold." Dr. Jackson says before squirting the goo onto Blaine's ever growing stomach. He's had to dress in layers whenever he goes out in order to hide the baby bump that was now easily seen when wearing t-shirts.<p>

Blaine braces himself, holding onto Kurt's hand tighter and holding his breath. No matter how many times Kurt had tried to reassure him, Blaine was still nervous about seeing the baby for the first time. He jumped a little, trying to get away from the shocking coldness that the doctor had just put on his stomach. Kurt caressed his thumb over his boyfriends hand, trying to keep him as calm as possible. Eventually, the goo starts to warm up and the doctor takes the want like object from the machine and starts to press it up to Blaine's stomach, moving it around until he they all see a squiggly mass on the screen.

"Aha. There it is." The doctor says, a smile on his face. "That's your baby girl."

Kurt gasps and squeezes Blaine's hand with both of his, looking at his boyfriends face like he had never seen anything as amazing in his life. Blaine, on the other hand, was staring, open mouthed, at the screen, tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

"Is - Is she healthy?" Blaine asks, voice thick with tears again.

"Appears so." The doctor responds, still studying the screen. "She looks a little small, but I expected that. Your body isn't as equipped as a female body to carry a child, so even though you were born with the ability to produce a child, the risks are a lot higher. That's not to say that your pregnancy won't be successful, I believe it will be, we just have to keep a closer eye on you than most." The doctor amends when he see the terrified looks on the two boys faces. "Your youth is a definite benefit towards you, that's for sure. You'll be more resilient when the pregnancy gets tough later on."

"Tough?" Kurt asks unsurely.

"It isn't talked about a lot, on the online journals, but when a male becomes pregnant, in the latter half of the 2nd trimester and the 3rd trimester, your body will produce a temporary birth canal, and while this will allow you to give birth naturally, it will also be a painful process, unfortunately."

Blaine clears his throat and speaks up. "And will I give birth naturally?" He asks in a small choice.

"It's your choice, ultimately, just like in any other pregnancy. Although I would like to give you my professional opinion on the matter." When the two boys nod, he goes on. "I would suggest a natural birth. Although a cesarean section would be less painful, a natural birth the less risky option. The temporary uterus that develops in a male body is a lot more unpredictable that a female uterus, and we've found it best to let labor take it's natural course."

The room is silent for a moment, Blaine chewing on his bottom lip and Kurt staring at Blaine expectantly. "You don't have to decide immediately, you can discuss it and get back to me at our next appointment in three weeks, alright?" Kurt and Blaine nod in response. "I'll print you out some pictures of the ultrasound. Maybe a DVD, too?"

"Yes, please." Kurt says excitedly, before Blaine can even open. Dr. Jackson hands Blaine a few tissues after putting the wand back into its holder on the machine. As Blaine wipes his stomach clean, he leaves the room with a nod, presumably to get the DVD and pictures.

"You're amazing, you know that right." Kurt says after taking the tissues away from Blaine and throwing them in the trash can and sitting on the side of the bed beside his boyfriend. Blaine smiles in response and lays his head on Kurt's shoulder, reveling in the warmth and the love that he could feel from being close to Kurt. They sit in the spot quietly for a moment before they hear a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Blaine calls quietly, sitting up and pulling his shirt back down over his stomach.

"There you go, boys." The doctor says, handing the items to Kurt as Blaine pulls on a jacket over his t-shirt. "Blaine, you may want to be careful wearing that many clothes, alright? We can't risk you getting overheated."

"How else are we supposed to hide it? Ohio isn't exactly… accepting." Blaine replies, still button up his jacket. The doctor sighs in response and gives the two boys a sad smile.

"Just, try not to overwork yourself, and drink a lot of water. Maybe, spend a lot of time inside this summer, where you don't have to wear as many clothes." He says.

"Of course. I'll try." Blaine says.

"I'll see you in three weeks, boys."

* * *

><p>Carol, Burt, Kurt and Blaine are all crowded around Kurt's laptop that is currently sitting on the coffee table in the living room, playing the DVD that the doctor have Kurt and Blaine of the ultrasound.<p>

"Oh, boys." Carol coos, wrapping her arms around Blaine who is sitting next to her. She opens her mouth to say something else, when the Finn walks up behind the couch and coughs loudly, causing everyone to jump.

"Finn? What are you doing home, honey." Carole asks, standing up to block her sons view of the computer screen. Finn is the only one in the house that the boys hadn't yet told of the pregnancy.

"Is - is that… Who's pregnant?" Finn asks, confusion written all over his face. "Mom, are you?"

"No, no. Of course not Finn." Carol says, walking around the couch toward her son.

"Then who…?"

"It's me." Blaine says, looking down at his lap, avoiding Finn's eyes.

"Wait, but. Dude, you're a dude." FInn says, walking closer to where Blaine and Kurt are sitting on the couch, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes, Finn thank you so much for such an astute observation." Kurt says, looking up at his step-brother.

"Jeez, sorry, I didn't mean to… wait. How does it, you know," Finn starts, struggling for the correct phrasing and instead makes an obscure hand gesture which is met with looks of confusion from the other occupants in the room. "Come out?"

"Finn! That question is kind of… personal, honey." Carol says, hurrying back around to the side of the couch that Finn was on. Blaine's face was bright red at this point and Kurt was rubbing his hand in soothing circles on his boyfriends back. Burt clears his throat, rubbing his neck awkwardly before speaking up for the first time since this entire thing happened.

"Kurt, why don't you and Blaine go on up to bed, alright? We'll explain everything to Finn." The two boys nod and leave the room quickly, trying to get away from the awkwardness that had enveloped the room.

"Well that was… Interesting." Kurt says when they finally reach his room. He falls onto his bed and sighs, eyes closed. After Blaine closes the door, he walks over to Blaine and sits next to his boyfriend. Kurt sighs, his eyes still closed, and reaches his right arm up to Blaine, effectively pulling him down so that they're lying at the same level. When he feels Blaine's breath on his cheek, Kurt finally lets his eyes flutter open. "I know that we weren't planning on Finn finding out tonight, but today was _amazing_." he says, whispering the last word.

Kurt twists his body so that he's laying on his side, facing Blaine who is laying on his back with his neck twisted so that he can look Kurt in the eyes. Blaine smiles at the bright happy look on Kurt's face and leans in closer to his boyfriend, touching his lips to Kurt's own. Kurt sighs against his boyfriends skin, his tongue darting out to swipe at Blaine's bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Blaine slowly opens his mouth in response, letting his own tongue explore Kurt's mouth. Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's chest, over the buttons that he begins to unfasten, slowly, as Kurt runs his fingers through his boyfriends un gelled curls. When Blaine moves his mouth away from his boyfriends lips and down to Kurt's jaw, Kurt pulls on Blaine's hair, causing Blaine to let out a strangled moan. Eventually, Kurt pulls away from Blaine with a sigh and pulls his boyfriend to his chest, hugging him tightly.

"We should talk about some things." Blaine says after a few minutes just laying in silence, pulling away from Kurt just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Like what?" Kurt replies, brushing the curls from Blaine's face and staring at his lips.

"We need to decide, you know, how I'm gonna have her." Blaine says, looking at Kurt pointedly.

Kurt clears his throat and sits up, sliding so that he's sitting up against his head board and looking at Blaine. "You're right." He says, crossing his legs and reaching his hands out towards Blaine for him to hold. "It's your body, so I think it should be your decision." Kurt tells Blaine once he has the shorter boys hands in his.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Blaine lifts his head. "I've been thinking about it all day, and I— I don't want the risk, and I know it'll be more painful, and I'm scared, but if anything happened to her…" Blaine trails off, looking back down at his lap.

"Shh… It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Kurt says, scooting up so that he's sitting close enough to pull Blaine into a hug once more. Kurt pulls Blaine down so that they're laying in the bed, Blaine's back pressed up against Kurt's chest, and Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist so that his hand rests on Blaine's stomach.

They lay there, in a comfortable silence for a long time, neither one of them saying anything, just laying together with their eyes closed. Suddenly Kurt feels a movement under his hand and his eyes shoot open, as do Blaine's, who lets out a gasp of surprise.

"What— what was that?" Kurt whispers.

"I think she just kicked." Blaine responds in amazement. Kurt's breath catches in his throat as he buries his head in the back of Blaine's neck, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"I love you. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last of the pre-written chapters, so updates will be less often now. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I've been working like crazy and the only time I've been home I've been asleep. **

**All of the reviews and story alerts I've gotten have made me ecstatic! Thank you guys so much!**

**I hope you guys enjoy and review :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee doesn't belong to me in any way.**

* * *

><p>The next month passes quickly and by his 21st week, Blaine is quickly becoming miserable. He is forced to spend the majority of his time in the air conditioning because of the July heat and he can't stand the boredom that comes with it. Kurt stays with him the majority of the time, but Burt and Carol have to work and Finn is always out with Rachel or Puck, so there is only so much you can do to pass the time when you put two gay teenaged boys in an empty house.<p>

"Mmmmm…" Kurt moans as his boyfriend moves his mouth against Kurt's clavicle. "We should— we should stop." He sighs, trying, and failing, to nudge Blaine out of his lap. "I promised… mmm… Dad and Carol that I— I would cook dinner tonight, Blaine."

"But," kiss, "I want you," kiss, "so bad." Blaine responds, trailing from Kurt's jaw to his ear with small kisses as he talks.

"I know, I know." Kurt says, balling his hands into fists to stop himself from running his fingers through his boyfriends hair. "But I promised."

Eventually Blaine sighs, giving up on his advances towards Kurt. He leans back against the couch and closes his eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to go cook now?" Blaine asks, turning back towards Kurt, sounding obviously annoyed.

"I just… I need a minute." Kurt replies, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Oh." Blaine says, surprise evident on his face as he stands up from the couch. "Well at least I know you still want me." He turns away, towards the stairs. Before he makes it very far, however, Kurt catches him around the wrist, causing the shorter boy to stop where he was.

"Hey," Kurt starts, standing up so that he can look Blaine in the eyes. "Don't you ever think that I don't want you, okay? You're beautiful, and I love you more than anything in the world." Blaine looks down at his and Kurt's feet, avoiding his boyfriends kind eyes as guilt washes over him.

"These hormones are going to be the death of me." Blaine finally says, wiping a few stray tears from his face and laughing quietly. Kurt laughs in response and kisses Blaine on the forehead before walking into the kitchen. Blaine follows him and sits down on one of the stools at the kitchen bar/island, watching as his boyfriend pulls ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry.

"I love watching you cook." Blaine muses with his chin resting on the palm of his hand as Kurt takes out a cutting board and knife in order to chop an onion. Kurt smiles in response and continues what he's doing.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Kurt asks after a few more minutes of comfortable silence.

Blaine takes a few minutes to respond, dramatically stroking his chin in thought, pulling a laugh out of Kurt whose eyes are now watering from the effect of the onions. "Do you think we could get out of the house some? Go out for ice cream?" Blaine asks.

"Of course. Anything." Kurt says, leaning over the counter to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips. "Ice cream it is."

* * *

><p>Then next morning Blaine and Kurt are dressed and ready to leave the house for the day. Blaine has on a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts that used to belong to Finn and a white t-shirt that hugged his stomach tightly. Kurt shakes his head and sighs sadly when Blaine pulls over a large grey sweatshirt over his head, effectively covering his swollen abdomen.<p>

"You're gonna get heat stroke." Kurt says, grabbing the keys to his navigator from his dresser and grabbing his wallet.

"What else do you expect me to do?" Blaine replies, following Kurt out of his room and down the stairs. The two say a quick goodbye to Finn, currently spread out on the couch playing a shooting game on his x-box.

"Do you need help?" Kurt asks as he watches Blaine struggle to lift himself up into the passenger seat of the navigator.

"No, no. I've got it." Blaine says, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he reaches up on his toes to reach the handle on the roof of the car. When he finally grabs hold of the handle, he smiles and slowly lifts himself into the SUV. "Why does your car have to be so tall?" Blaine asks as Kurt starts to back out of the driveway. Kurt merely chuckles in response and reaches over to pat his boyfriend on the leg.

They drive along in silence, listening to the radio as Kurt drives and Blaine watches the trees and houses pass by until they finally begin to enter the town. "Damn, there are a lot of cars out here today." Kurt says as he passes the ice cream parlor with nowhere to park in sight.

"Look! There!" Blaine calls, pointing out a parking space on the opposite side of the road.

"It's kind of far away though…" Kurt responds, hesitant.

"It'll be fine. Just park the car." Blaine says optimistically. Kurt sighs and pulls into the parking space reluctantly.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until another parking spot opens up?" Kurt asks.

"Stop babying me, I'll be fine." Blaine replies, opening his door and stepping down carefully. "Wow, it's hotter than I thought out here."

"Yeah, I know." Kurt says, looking at Blaine pointedly.

"Stop worrying." Blaine says, walking away from Kurt on the side walk. Five minutes pass by and they're half way to the ice cream shop, Blaine's steps getting slower and slower as they walk, eventually, he gives up his bravado and stops, putting a hand on Kurt's arm. Sweat is beading down the shorter boys face and fear rushes through Kurt's body.

"I'm okay, Kurt." Blaine assures, walking towards a bench sitting in front of a hardware store. "I just need to rest for a minute." He looks left and right before lifting the sweat shirt over his head, causing his t-shirt to ride up with it, his five month pregnant stomach exposed for a second.

Kurt turns around hurriedly when he hears a familiar gasp behind him. "Rachel? Mercedes?" He says, blinking in surprise at his step brothers girlfriend and his best friend. "I— I can explain."

"Blaine? Are it looks like your…" Mercedes trails off, unable to believe her own eyes, sure that what she's thinking is impossible.

"Pregnant." Rachel finishes before taking a deep breath. "My dads told me all about this!" she says, walking quickly over to Blaine and sitting next to him. "Apparently, scientists have just discovered that men can get pregnant! Can you believe it?" She exclaims in excitement, turning towards Kurt.

"Uhm, yeah. Kind of already knew that…"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Blaine asks in a small voice, looking between Rachel and Mercedes with pleading eyes.

"But this is a medical miracle!" Rachel argues.

"It's also _our_ business." Kurt responds, causing Rachel to look as if she were burnt. "Mercedes?"

"Of— of course not." She responds, still looking at Blaine in shock.

"I guess I won't tell anyone." Rachel finally says, looking down at her lap in guilt. "But you won't be able to keep it a secret for long."

"We know that, Rachel." Blaine says.

"Okay, well I guess we should get going." Mercedes says, seeing the look that her best friend is giving her. A look that says to go away. She takes a step towards Kurt and puts her arms around his shoulders. "Congratulations?" She says in a questioning tone.

Kurt smiles and nods before hugging her back tightly. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passes in too short of a time. Blaine and Kurt would stay home and watch movies, occasionally going out to get ice cream or go shopping, and the rest of the family would work or (in Finn's case) play video games. It was all too soon that the three boys were set to return to school.<p>

"KURT!" Blaine calls from downstairs, pacing in front of the stairs impatiently. "It's been 3 hours since you started to get ready, we're gonna be late!"

"Just give me a minute, Blaine!" Kurt calls back, struggling to pull on a pair of tall black leather boots as he stumbles down the hall. "What time is it anyway?" He asks, straightening up and brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"20 minutes till first period, Kurt." Blaine says, disapprovingly.

"Shit." Kurt's eyes widen comically as he rushes down the stairs, he digs his keys out of his messenger bag and grabs Blaine's arm as he passes, dragging Blaine out of the front door and towards his navigator.

"Kurt! Slow down, I can't walk that fast." Blaine says, pulling against Kurt's grip.

"But we're going to be late!"

"And whose fault is that?" Blaine replies, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, okay. I deserve that, let's just get in the car, alright?" Kurt pleads, walking closer to Blaine who sighs and walks towards Kurt's large car, pulling himself inside. "Where's Finn, anyway?" Kurt asks once he's seated in the car and is pulling out of the drive way.

"He left twenty minutes ago." Blaine replies.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Out of the way, fags!" A jock yells, shoulder checking Kurt as they walk passed, laughing and high fiving each other as they walk away.<p>

"Just ignore them." Blaine says, laying his hand on Kurt's shoulder and rubbing gently. Kurt nods in return as the two keep walking, in search of Blaine's locker. They find it just as Mercedes and Rachel turn the corner and rush towards them, they exchange a quick look and brace themselves for questions that are yet to come.

"I'm surprised you're here today, Blaine." Rachel says loudly and immediately.

"There's no reason I wouldn't be here, Rachel." Blaine responds, placing the books he wouldn't need in his locker. "I'm not going to quit school."

"Well no, of course not. But Dalton must be safer." She replies. Blaine body goes rigid at the reminder, the reason why he can't go back to Dalton.

"It's none of your business, Rachel." Kurt says with finality, placing his arm around Blaine's shoulder and turning him away from Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine continues to stare at his feet as Kurt guides him toward his class rom and away from Rachel's apologies.

"You okay?" Kurt asks at the door of their classroom.

"Yeah, I just— sore spot, ya know?" Blaine replies.

Kurt nods, leaning in to kiss Blaine lightly on the cheek and rubbing his arm consolingly before letting it fall to his side. "We better get going, now." Kurt says, turning toward the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Blaine is walking through the empty hallways in search of a bathroom during fourth period, when the quietness of the hallway is suddenly interrupted. He turns around when he hears the jock clear his throat, and when he doesn't recognize the football player, he turns around and starts walking quickly from the tall boy, fear pulsing through his veins.<p>

"Where are you going, fag?" The tan jock says, gaining speed on Blaine.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Blaine, responds in a small voice stopping in the middle of the hallway, but still facing the opposite direction, away from the jock. He knows that there is no way that he can out run him with his short legs and pregnant body, so he stands absolutely still, hoping that the other boy will get bored and leave him alone.

"And why would I do that? I saw you and your little _boyfriend _in the hallway earlier. Can't keep it in your pants, can you?" he spats, getting so close to Blaine now that he can feel the boys breath on the back of his neck, causing him to tense up even more.

Before Blaine knows what's happening, the jock is grabbing at his shoulder, taking a handful of Blaine's shirt and pulling on it, effectively knocking Blaine's feet out from under him.

"You make me _sick_." The jock seethes before using all of his strength and throwing Blaine into the locker, knocking the breath out of Blaine as he slides down to the floor.

Pain is all that Blaine feels, it's overwhelming. His breath comes out in weak gasps as he clutches his stomach, and he can vaguely hear the footsteps of the football player running away, but at the moment, all he can focus on is the pain coursing through his body. He makes an attempt to pull his legs up, but gasps in pain again, as it shoots through his stomach and then all over his body. Blaine doesn't know how long it takes, but eventually the bell rings, signaling the end of the period, and he can only pray that someone is willing to help him. Willing to stop the pain.

Kurt can swear he feels his heart stops when he sees Blaine, crumpled on the floor in a pool of his own blood, when he rounds the corner. The story that he had been telling mercedes immediately dies in his throat as he dashes toward his boyfriend, nothing else on his mind but Blaine.

"Honey? Honey, can you hear me?" Kurt calls when he reaches Blaine, cupping his tear stained cheek.

"Kurt, it hurts so bad." Blaine responds in a weak voice, eyes closed and hands reaching up to hold Kurt's arms. "Make it stop." He pleads.

"I promise, baby, I'm gonna get you help, okay." Kurt says, as Mercedes rushes up to the two of them, speaking in a hurried voice to the 9-1-1 operator. Blaine tries to open his mouth and reply, but as he opens his mouth, his eyes fall shut, and all he can see is darkness.


End file.
